


the devil in the details

by hypophrenia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, probably all the servants, shippy for some servants if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypophrenia/pseuds/hypophrenia
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka might be a little too average for a Master, but at least she has a couple hundred of homies.(drabble collection)





	1. Mash Kyrielight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [grail for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017789) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 

> i'm going to cry this was made possible by mininephys i own absolutely nothing the moment mininephys says something i'm going to delete this cause it's basically plagiarism i
> 
> posted whenever i finish, no schedule, in order of the servant numbers (i check using the gamepress page) and will include every playable servant + maybe more. i'll probably end up heading to jp servants bc altjuna and bartholemew are out
> 
> NEVER beta'd always count on mistakes

“Aren’t you nervous?” she asks. Mash shakes her head. 

“I’m not.” The shield feels weightless in her hands, though her hands shake a little. Deep breaths. Ritsuka hides it, but she can’t stop brushing down her skirt, wiping away invisible worries. “Senpai, you’ve already fixed so many singularities. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

She smiles at Mash, a touch forced. “Thanks.” She raises her fingers to form a V, smile stretched wide enough to hide her doubts. “When this is all over, let’s get Da Vinci and Roman to throw us a party!”

And she had agreed, hopeful—but you know that turned out.


	2. Artoria Pendragon

“Saber! Lunchtime!” Ritsuka called from down the hallway. She only found it a little offending her Master thought of her first when it came to meals, but the thought could be appreciated.

But maybe it was the tone of her voice, a little too familiar. She opened her mouth to respond, and imagined a traditional Japanese-styled house, accompanied by too many faces to name. She hovered in the hallway, in-between memories.

“Saber? You’re not sick, are you?”

“How insulting, Master.” She pouted a bit, but hid a small smile behind the back of her hand. “Nothing of the sort. What’s on the menu today?”


	3. Artoria Pendragon (Alter)

She watched as Ritsuka busied herself with holding Cavall II’s two front paws in her own hands. She shook them up and down, humming to herself.

“Who’s a good boy? You are. You are!” The dog barked in agreement, and Ritsuka laughed. “You’re _so cute_. No one will notice if I smuggle you home, right?”

“What are you doing?” Ritsuka jumped at that, dropping the dog’s paws to whirl around in a semi-prepared pose, before dropping it completely.

“Petting Cavall II. Wanna pet him too?” Hearing Ritsuka’s words, she scoffed, turning away.

“No thanks.” Ritsuka blinked at her, but relented all the same.

“Next time, then.”


	4. Artoria Pendragon (Lily)

Ritsuka tripped over a root protruding out of the dirt, and Lily reached out, only to touch air. 

“You should be more careful, Master,” Mordred said, their Master carefully placed back onto her feet. “What if I wasn’t here?”

“Oops. Thank you?”

Lily watched Mordred’s tough bluster, her Master’s confused ambience, and felt her heart warm at the sight. She and Mordred had a...tough relationship. She didn’t know what to say half the time, and the other half Mordred usually stomped off.

One day, she wanted to be just as fast as Mordred. She wanted to help Ritsuka up when she fell.


	5. Nero Claudius

“Won’t you tell me about your other Master?” Ritsuka held her face in her hands, staring innocently at Nero. 

“You mean my Praetor?” Nero laughed boldly. “You have good taste, umu. What shall I tell you? There’s so many things to love about my Praetor, umu.”

“What do you like most?” 

“You’re thinking too small, Master. There’s nothing to love most if you love everything. In return, my Praetor loves everything about me.”

Ritsuka laughed, a bit polite, a bit airy. “I’m jealous. That sounds like a good relationship.”

Nero preened. “Of course it is! If you ask that fox, or that nameless archer, they’d say the same.”

“I wonder,” were Ritsuka’s words, but she said nothing to dissuade Nero.


	6. Siegfried

“Does it hurt?” His Master fret over the claw marks of a wyvern, hands hovering over torn flesh, too afraid to touch. “Should we rayshift back?”

“...this is nothing. It’s fine, Master.”

Ritsuka’s eyebrows knit, and she met his eyes with hesitation. “Are you sure? It looks deep…”

“This is nothing. Servants don’t feel the same pain as humans, so...I can keep going.”

“Even so, shouldn’t we—” 

“Behind you!” He caught the claws of another wyvern with his blade, giving his Master just enough time to scurry behind him and have her other servants corner the beast. He fought off another swipe at him, and vowed to thank Ritsuka for at least caring.


	7. Julius Caeser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i promise i wrote this before i read you know who's version

“You were in my textbook!” was the first thing his Master said after summoning him. “Oh, sorry. I’m Fujimaru Ritsuka, with Chaldea. I’m supposed to be rescuing humanity, or something like it. So, if it’s not too weird, did you die dramatically? Was there really an _e tu, Brutus_?”

“Senpai!” The demi-servant by his Master scolded her. “Don’t overwhelm him. Also, that’s quite rude to ask!”

“It’s fine,” he said. “It wasn’t so dramatic. I don’t believe it was, at least. As for the rest, I would rather not think back on it.”

“Then we won’t,” Ritsuka said, and never mentioned it again.


	8. Altera

“Altera, right?” She nodded.

“Yes. Please do not call me Attila...it doesn’t sound very cute.” Ritsuka held a hand to her mouth, eyes round.

“Oh my. Is this what they call gap moe?”

“What?”

Ritsuka held her arms out, and when Altera did nothing, leaned forward to wrap her arms around Altera. “You’re so cute, what the heck…” she mumbled, and Altera flustered and quickly stepped back. Ritsuka blinked up at her.

“Please don’t...touch me without warning,” she said, and Ritsuka looked comically afraid.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking, if I offended you—”

“Next time,” she mumbled, “please...tell me first.”


	9. Gilles de Rais

“Master,” he began, “I would like to ask a favor of you.”

“Hm?” She turned to him. “What is it? As long as I can do it, I will.”

“About that...caster version of myself… Please do not listen to his ramblings. And, if possible, I hope his words don’t reflect your image of myself.”

“Oh, that.” His Master pat his back, gentle enough so his armor didn’t hurt her hand. “I don’t know how much of what he says I should believe, but when it comes to you, I believe you. You’ve always been so nice!”

“Thank you,” he breathed, and he meant it.


	10. Chevalier d'Eon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is d'eon's full name from wikipedia, copy and pasted: Charles-Geneviève-Louis-Auguste-André-Timothée d'Éon de Beaumont

Ritsuka never said anything about genders, dresses, or the genderisms of swords to them. They appreciated that, at least.

“Master,” they began. “I...you never ask if I am male or female. It’s been on my mind.”

“What’s there to ask about? You don’t have to be one or the other, and it’s not my business either.”

“Oh...I see.” So straightforward. They admired that about her, just like most of her other servants did, whether aloud or in secret. 

“I am having trouble, though,” their Master said.

“With what?”

“Your full name.” Ritsuka looked sheepish. “Um, could you say it for me one more time?”


	11. EMIYA

When it came down to it, he didn’t consider himself much of a miser. He cared a little where his money went, sure, and if projection magic could solve the issue, why not save the money and trouble? This was to say he was never uncomfortable with spending money, or anything else, when it came down to it. Like Command Seals.

“By my Command Seal, I order you to make me Creme Brulee.”

“Master, please use your Command Seals sparingly.” He was not infallible; he couldn’t bite back his own memories of another Holy Grail War. “I would’ve made it had you asked. Remember that.”


	12. Gilgamesh

“What is this?” Gilgamesh scowled at his Master, who didn’t look the slightest put off by his expression.

“Your girlfriend!” Ritsuka laughed, brandishing a clumsily made figurine of a goddess. “I made it myself!”

“Fool! Mongrel! You think I want the image of this useless goddess?” His Master laughed a little more, dodging his lazily shot sword, and the two that followed it.

“I know, that’s why I also made this. I went and asked the Hassans and Jack for help!” She gave him a better figure of Enkidu, expression carved into a faint smile. “I’ll summon them, I promise.”


End file.
